


Bottom?!

by Slackersunite



Series: Sweet Dreams are Made of These [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: It's Wade's pay day and what other way would he spend it then SEX!





	Bottom?!

_Okay guys we just made bank!_

_[Ball so hard they gone fine me]_

_{All I see is signss}_

_What are we gonna do with this new found wealth huh?_

Wade crashed through the glass double doors of the most popular building in the city. The rich red carpet and the luxuriously high ceiling gave away absolutely nothing. Deadpool strolled to the mahogany wooden desk where a man and a women both with crisp black and green pinstriped suits stood. They smiled up at him, recognizing one of their regular customers. Deadpool slammed down the cash, "I want all the broads you got!"

The man collected the cash, and the women gestured for him to follow, and they moved towards the escalator.  _SexsexsexYEAH! Sexx sex SeX yeahh!_ Wade was lost in thought while they ascended on the escalator, but he was snapped back to reality when a lithe toned man put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You're Deadpool huh?" the man's voice was all sensual pleasure. Wade looked at the man  _OH MY GOD! He's like superman but hot!_

"That's mee," DP sing-songed. The woman who was escorting Wade upstairs looked a little unpleased with the man's presence. 

_{hehe. Escort ;)}_

"So you payed for a bunch of women again? Must get boring..." his voice was like silk and it sent pleasant shivers down Wade's body, straight down.

_[BAHAHA STRAIGHT!]_

"Well what do you suggest?" Wade pushed back, stepping closer to the man who didn't budge and smiled instead.

"Me."

If there wasn't spandax restricting his jaw, Wade's would have dropped. This man was sexier than sex itself, and oh man did Wade really wanna go MAXIMUM EFFORT on this sweet sensual man.

The man took Wade's gloved hand and started escorting him up the stairs, "Don't worry Celine. I'll take care of Mr. Wilson," the man cooed at the lady who looked unpleased. The man led Wade up to the top floor to a large open penthouse space decorated with luxurious cashmere rugs and soft couches, with a fire place and fully stocked bar. Wade had learned the man's name was Peter, and yeah it wasn't any stripper name but it wasn't too bad. 

"Listen Mr. Wilson, usually men like you come in here just to blow off a little steam. But I was thinking you might like something a little more satisfying," Peter placed an open palm on Wade's chest and breathed against his neck. "I've seen the way you fight, and you must be so tense," Peter moved his hands to Wade's shoulder and massaged placing a kiss on his jaw, "Sometimes you just want to be taken care of," Peter rolled up Wade's mask and licked a line across the exposed skin, "And baby I can take care of you."

Wade melted. This man was walking sex, and Wade was not immune to his charm. Suddenly the merc with the mouth had nothing to say, and a moan escaped his lips at the warm wet feeling of Peter's tongue on his neck. The sound made Peter smile, oh yes this was going to be an interesting night. 

"Wh- what do you mean?" Wade stuttered as Peter lifted the mask off of Wade and started unbuckling his suit.

"What do you mean sir."

Wade gulped, this was different. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, Shiklah had been the type but he had never payed for it before, not like this. He barely even knew that man, but then again Wade couldn't die. What was the risk?

"What are you favorite colors sweety?" Peter cooed, finally getting the last pieces of kevlar off Wade exposing him to the cool air of the penthouse.

"Green, Yellow, and Red."

"Hmm, very good. Tell me, what does yellow mean?"

Wade was growing impatient, "Yellow means slow, red means stop. Green means go. So green." 

Peter smirked at the merc's intentness and pushed him down onto his knees on the cashmere rug. Peter kissed Wade, pushing his tongue into the merc's mouth. They ran their tongues across each others mouth, and soon Wade was overwhelmed by Peter whose hands were running down from cupping his face to his neck. Peter pushed Wade back onto the rug the soft material soothing Wade's naked back and Peter grasped Wade's neck with his hand putting a soft pressure just below his adam's apple. 

_{Mmh yeah choke me daddy}_

_[*sigh* I've already kink-shamed you twice today.]_

Peter moved his mouth to Wade's ear and sucked the lobe and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're gonna scream." The man's sensual voice send shivers down Wade and he realized he was achingly hard. Peter made a point not to touch Wade's throbbing cock and leant down and sucked on Wade's nipple. He bit and sucked at the soft sensitive skin making Wade squirm. He used his free hand to pinch and twist the nub sending spikes of pleasurable pain through Wade who arched his back when Peter blew softly on irritated skin. " _oh god peteyy. you're such a tease."_

The grip Peter had around Wade's neck tightened for just a second at the quip and Peter licked down Wade's abs and instead of paying any attention to his hard member Peter let go of Wade and sat on the balls of his feet about a foot away. Wade was confused at the lack of contact and sat up. Peter cocked his head, "Roll over Mr. Wilson." 

Wade suddenly felt self-conscious but he obliged looking at the large floor to cieling windows on his hands and knees. Peter was on top of him in seconds. "Don't worry Wade, you're beautiful." And Peter placed a kiss on the back of Wade's neck, just before his open palm came down mildly on Wade's ass. "Color?" 

"Green." 

Peter's open palm came down again on Wade, this time harder and the stinging sensation made Wade moan and dig his head into the cashmere floor. Peter's hand came down successively, faster and harder each time until Wade's already mottled skin was bright red the healing factor unable to keep up with Peter's expertise. Tears came into Wade's eyes and Peter suddenly stopped and a few seconds of no contact and Wade felt a soft wetness on his ass. Peter licked at the redness and it stung and made Wade harder at the same time. Peter dragged his nails under Wade's ass and then finally harshly he grabbed Wade's ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Then Wade felt the soft wetness at the tight muscle, and Peter's tongue dragged shallowly in and out. Wade wanted more he needed more. He was a moaning mess, "PLeease, Peter please." 

Peter smirked and came up aligning himself with Wade and grabbing the merc's neck and pulling him up against his own chest. "Please what?" 

Wade whimpered his head resting on Peter's shoulder looking up at the ceiling, Peter's hand holding him in place, "fuck me." 

Then Peter's own hard member was teasing Wade's hole. Miraculously Peter already had a condom on and lubed.

_{HA! Definitely a dream. Yup. Confirmed.}_

_[You're so late dumbass. Just enjoy the show!]_

Peter pushed into Wade slowly, stretching Wade and filling him to the hilt. Wade let out a moan and Peter stopped for a moment before pulling back and slamming back in. He bit at Wade's ear and neck while he slammed in faster and harder everytime. The stretching and filling had Wade groaning with delight, until finally Peter let go of Wade throat and pushed him onto the floor holding him down to the rug. Wade spread his knees as wide as they could go and Peter slammed hard into Wade hitting his prostate, once, twice, and Wade was reaching the edge. He was screaming with the overstimulation of Peter's hands and mouth and dick. Just as he thought he was about to cum, Peter reached over and wrapped a cock ring around him. Wade whimpered as his orgasm rolled through him but stopped short, he couldn't form coherent words he just wanted more, needed more. His orgasm rushed through him again and stopped short once more. Wade was seeing stars and there was tears in his eyes, and he felt completely overwhelmed by Peter. Then suddenly Peter withdrew and Wade collapsed to the floor, searching frantically for Peter. Who came back on him, pushing Wade back onto the soft rug this time on his back. "Wow Mr. Wilson, you're so big." Peter said as he licked up the length of Wade. 

Wade arched his back and Peter brought his hands and held Wade's hips firmly in place. He kissed the swollen tip and then without warning swallowed Wade whole.

_{Oh yeah. Def a dream. I don't care how many times he's had sex, there is NO WAY-}_

_[SHUT UP!]_

Swallowing around Wade his throat clenching around his large member and then he was moving up and down, his cheeks hollowing at the motion. Wade couldn't handle the pressure and he dug his hands into the rug. He would have ripped it apart if he had had any strength left in him. Peter moved his sexy lips up and down Wade once more until Wade was once more on the edge, and then Peter ripped off the cock ring and Wade's orgasm rushed through him, and his back arched off the floor and he was screaming. His eyes rolled back in his head, and Peter swallowed all of it and sucked Wade until he came down. 

Wade was panting and sweat made him glitter. He was absolutely wrecked and he had a stupid grin on his face. Peter kissed him softly and smoothed a hand over his bald head. "Was everything to your liking Mr. Wade?" 

This was way too good to be a dream.

~

Wade woke up drenched in sweat, half hard, and feeling icky all over. He jumped out of bed and into the bathroom running the cold water. 

Before he could get back into his Hello Kitty Pajamas, Peter was at the door, "Wade you alright?"

"Mhm baby boy. Had a crazy kinky dream." 

Peter crossed his arms and smirked, "I like kinky." 

"Oh yeah, you were in it," Wade said with raised eyebrows.

"Well dear lover mine you must tell me this fantasy so I can make it a reality."

"This is why I love you." 

"Love you too sweety. Now come back to bed."

They hopped back to bed, and Wade cuddled up against Peter, and they fell asleep like that.

~

"Petey?"

"Mhm"

"You like topping right?"

Peter opened his eyes.

"When you're the bottom yeah. I may look like a twink, but I can be dominant."

"okay good."

"Why?"

"i wouldn't want to dream about something you didn't like."

"aw Wade, baby," Peter kissed Wade, "I love you."

"Love you too Petey." 


End file.
